A conventional communication reservation system is, for example, disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. H11-212995 (1999). In this communication reservation system, a reservation of the provision of a communication service is performed for each user's terminal, and a communication service is provided for the user.
In the conventional communication reservation system, when detailed information of a terminal telephone is registered to reserve a communication service, each user performs an operation of the registration of detailed information of the terminal telephone by using his or her terminal.
As is described above, in the conventional communication reservation system, because it is required of each user to perform the registration operation, when a reservation of the multi-point simultaneous communication service, for example a reservation of a multi-point television conference, is performed by users, it is required of the users to perform a large number of registration operations of telephone numbers of user's terminal telephones. Therefore, a problem has arisen that it is troublesome for the users to perform the reservation of the multi-point simultaneous communication service.
The present invention is provided to solve the above-described problem, and the object of the present invention is to provide a multi-point communication system and a multi-point communication method in which a reservation of a multi-point communication service is simplified to heighten the convenience of the reservation for users.